Desperation: Central
by Bandit
Summary: Whats that called again? I forget. I can't believe it!! Well this is different sotry time line thingie. Kurt lives with his sister and Mom and hes a teen, justa look at how horrible things must be for him...::sighs:: I help you Kurt!! I luv ya!! READ AN'


Note: I thought of this story on my way home…yeah. It's very weird. Okay, lets jus' say…Raven/Mystique = Mother figure. Mutant Powers: The changie shape shifter thingie.  
Rogue = Sister. Mutant power: The absorbing thingie…yall know what I'm talkin' bout. (she's not strong or she can't fly or anything yet…no Ms. Marvel…)  
Kurt = Brother. Mutant P.: Teleportie, blue skin, an' the acrobatic abilities.  
Yeah anyway. They all live in the same house. Kurt and Rogue are teens. Highschool I guess. Kurt goes to school and gets turned down a lot and well, here's him dealin' wit' it.  
  
  
Desperation Central  
  
  
Rogue leaned against her brother's door and sighed. "Kurt…Hon'? Ya gonna come out and talk?" She said.  
"Nein." Came a muffled reply that sounded teary. "Kurt…was…did Jessica…?" Rogue said in a hesitant voice full of pity.   
"Yes! She found out that I'm a mutant all right? An' zen…Zen she ran away…" The voice trailed off and sighed.  
"Sugah, you gotta jus' ignore 'em." Rogue said comfortingly/  
"WELL THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY ROGUE!!!" Her brother shouted angrily, a sharp contrast to his usual self.   
She flinched and backed away from the door, no longer a helping mother/sister, just a scared and helpless teen. "Kurt honey. Ah'm sorry. Ah really am…"  
"GO AWAY ROGUE!!!" He appeared in the door, his yellow eyes blazing and his blue face wet with tears. "Just go away!!"  
His tail whipped, agitated and she backed away once more.  
"All right sugah. Ah'm goin'." She said sadly and shuffled down the stairs, with it's chipped yellow painted banister.  
"Rogue. I'm sorry." He called after her. He backed up again into his bedroom and sat down in front of his mirror. "Oh please mien Gott. Help me…" But God wasn't helping him with this particular matter at that point.  
  
He clenched his sharp white teeth and closed his blazing eyes.  
This would never work…  
  
A walk. He would take a…no.   
*Too many people to scare out there…* Kurt thought bitterly. Then a nightly walk, in the trees. He waited till his mother, Raven was home, and before Rogue could tell her why her only son was hiding in his bedroom he had departed, ignoring the knock that came a few seconds before his departure.   
  
The park was quiet. Kurt sat down on a bench near the fountain to think.  
His solitude did not last long.  
  
"Mutant."  
He looked up. A man in a trench-coat, a tie, sat across from him, on another bench. "You're a mutant."  
Kurt sighed. "Why yes…and…oh my lord in heaven you seem to be human." He said sarcastically.  
  
The human laughed. "Feeling a little bitter today aren't we? Well, I can help you…"  
  
Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Help me? I don't zink so mien fruend."  
  
The man kept that eerie smile on his face and pulled out a metal ring from his coat. "Genoshian collar. Wanna try it?"  
  
"You know, I do have a D.A.R.E T-shirt at home."  
"Oh, we have a hilarious mutant on our hands I see. This isn't drugs kid. It's the cure. To the disease that you have. It can make you look normal. How you would usually look. Without…the eyes and tail. Blue fur…you name it."  
" 'Oo are you, my fairy godmother?"  
"Whoa! Another joke! You're quite sarcastic ya know that kid? And I'm part if a registration that wants to…um…for lack of better words…*help* mutants." The man offered the collar again. "Here try it."  
  
Kurt stared at it. Thinking.  
He took it.  
Clipped it on.  
And felt no differently.  
"Oh please!! Mutant collar! Give me a break!" He shouted in anger at the man, who had disappeared into the trees.  
And then he looked down. His jeans covered most of his legs, Mystique had done all of their shopping and she tried to fins non-revealing clothes for him…but they couldn't hide his skin. Skin…pink skin, peach, and normal…like his sister's!!  
Kurt jumped up into the air and did one of his customary flips. Or tried to.  
"Damnit!" He said as his head hit the bench on his way down.  
He tried to teleport before he hit the ground, without any luck.  
"M-my powers…gone…I sought it was just my look. H-how…" Kurt thought in amazement.  
He brought his hands up to his neck and started to pull frantically.  
No luck. "Please come off. Please!" He murmured in panic.  
*I vant to be normal, but not vith a collar. Not like a dog. Gott gave me zes powers and I vill use them!*  
  
"NO!!!" He screamed in desperation and Raven Darkholme looked up from dinner.  
  
"Kurt!" She said. "Mama? What're you talkin' 'bout?" Said Rogue, with a worried look on her face. "Ah told you he's probably out on one of his walks…no worries…"  
  
"No, he's not all right Rogue. We have to find him." She morphed into one of the X-Men that Rogue had seen on the news. Jean.  
"Lets go."  
  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"MOTHER!!!" Kurt screamed, digging his nails into the collar in panic.  
The last half an hour had been torture. He had never thought about how it would be to know he was in someone else's body. It was not his own. He was blue. He knew know he would never be normal.  
And most of all; he didn't care.  
  
*******************  
  
"Mama! I see 'im!!" said Rogue from behind the gate at the park entrance.  
Raven ran over quickly, now in her own form.  
Her baby lay curled up on the ground. Rogue had seen a figure.  
Raven adjusted her eyes to those of Wolverine's.  
It was not her child. She sighed. But a child never the less.  
She leapt over the gate and motioned for Rogue to follow.  
  
"Child?" She said gently.  
"Mother!!" Said Kurt, looking up at her.  
Mystique gasped and cried out in horror and surprise. "What have they done to you? What has happened Kurt?!"  
  
Rogue stood over him and smiled sadly. "Doesn't help much bein' normal does it sugah." She sat on the ground next to him and snapped off the reason for his pain.  
His own furry blue self appeared and he slid, sobbing into his sister and mother's arms.  
"I love you I love you I love you Kurt…" His mother murmured and kissed the top of his forehead.  
"Who did it sugah. Ah'll beat their brains out Ah swear!!" Rogue said and pounded the ground with her fist.  
Kurt smiled weakly. Rogue had never been very strong and it amused him to see her so mad.  
"This man…oh… I vill tell you about it at…at home." He said softly, his voice breaking on 'home'.  
  
And all that was left at the park was the faint smell of brimstone, a snapped Genoshian collar and one angry government agent.  



End file.
